The only Way
by Kamotekau
Summary: After Elsword and his friends stopped the behemoth. They take a one month vacation to relax from all of their fights. They go back to their own hometown. But Chung worries about the future of Hamel if his father is completely gone. A slight ChungxAra pair. One-shot to this. T for safety purposes.


**Hi guys im new to fanfiction and also this is my very first story...**

**I hope you like it.**

**I like Elsword a lot and also im in the Philippine server**

**My main char is IP.**

**Why IP? Well *TRAP* XD**

**It's up into your mind what classes will be suit to them thanks.**

**I hope I can make more story but still... I need your help because im new here**

**P.S. Im still poor at english grammar so if there any miscorrections, wrong words, wrong paragraph or just wrong, ask me. **

* * *

><p>After defeating Karis and getting out inside the Behemoth. The search party entrusted the Behemoth to Anudran the Wind Priestess while they continued to search the remaining El stones.<p>

But now they all want to go home for a one month vacation. They go back to Hamel to pack-up their things before the Velder-Destined Ship arrives. Only Chung and Ara are not included to go with them.

"I guess its a farewell for now... See ya!" Rena smiled.

"Aw... I'm gonna miss you Ara, Chung." Aisha cried and hugged them.

"Don't worry, we will see you again after a month" Chung replied. "Ohh... The ship's here"

"Let's sparring sometimes and I won't lose again to you." Elsword challenged Ara "And also... don't hit my private part again."

"Ok I will" said Ara with a little bit of embarrased.

"Let's go now, the ship is here" said Eve in a hurry while Add complaining "Why am I the only one who hold all your baggage?"

**"SLAP"**

"Just shut-up already" Eve and Add entered inside first. **"SLAP" **Another sound inside the ship.

"Is Add will be ok?" Chung worried. "I-I guess..." Elsword answered.

Raven followed them. The others still in the platform still chatting. "Well your alone with her now." Chung blushed "I-it's not like that Elesis." Elesis laughed "Do your best!" "Stop it!" Chung's face are covered in red like tomatoes.

The ship horns and the engines are started. Chung and Ara wave their hands saying goodbye to their friends.

"So... what are you gonna do now?" Chung asked.

"Maybe I'll go back to fahrmann to find some clues about my brother." Ara replied. "What about you? Are you gonna find your father?"

"I... I don't know" said Chung. "Maybe I'll go training to become more stronger."

"And then?" "And then kill all demons including... them." said Chung.

Chung knew if his father died, he will take responsibility to protect the Hamel and the whole Senace Kingdom. He is also worried that he maybe can't handle all the situations someday due to his young age.

"Please don't do any reckless thing again." Ara worried about him and going again to Henir's Time and Space the dangerous place.

"If I don't become more stronger, who will protect the people?! Who will protect our friends?! Who will protect you?!" Ara saw a tear drops coming from the eyes of the White Wolf. Ara asked "Are you..." "Yes I am" Chung replied.

Ara knew why Chung is crying because she knew that her brother and his father are now demons will fight them again someday. Ara hug Chung and said "Together we will defeat all demons, protect each other and save our loved-ones." and then she also cries.

They go back to the castle to rest for a day. Ara packed her things before going back to her hometown.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Ara says a goodbye to everyone in the city and then go on her journey.

After that Chung go on another rest for the day. "I'm tired..." and then he close his eyes.

While he sleeps, his nightmare appears.

* * *

><p>Helputt is fighting Ran to protect the Water El and Sasha. Also the search party, Red Knights, and Hamel Guardians are fighting the demons.<p>

"How long can you endure my powers? Hahahaha..." Ran used the dark flames to attack Helputt but he uses guard to block all the attacks. "IRON HOWLING!" all the demons are sent flying all over the place. "Do you think you can win against me?" Helputt jumps. "COMET CRASHER!"

Elsword's party are making their way to Temple of Waters where Ran and Helputt are fighting inside. "DETONATION!" A wall collapsed and Chung stops at the wall. "Go ahead guys, I'll follow you after I stop them." Rena and Aisha worried. "No! We don't want to leave you here." But Chung said. "It's okay. I can take care of this myself, now GO!" Elsword threatened him. " If you don't follow us, I'll give you a punishment you won't forget." He smiled and then they continue to run inside the temple.

The search party runs until they reach Ran and Helputt still dueling each other. "AREN!" Ara intrude their fights. "I don't want to hear that name anymore!" Ran use his dark hand to take Ara and make her a hostage. "Ara!" They shouted. "Raven and Elsword rushes forward to attack Ran and rescue Ara, but Ran used his shadow apparition to block their attacks and knocked back. Elsword pissed. "Damn that Ran!" Helputt asked them. "Where is my son?" Eve replied. "In the left side of this temple blocking all entrances to prevent demons from entering." Helputt relieved. "Now we need to finish him now." They all attacked Ran and defeated him, and also they rescued Ara and retrieved the water El crystal.

But a Shadow Master outside the temple cast a spell on Helputt. "What?! Ahhhh!" Helputt is back to his Fallen Guardian form and kills the party without a word.

Chung is now rushing inside but his body stops when he sees Elsword and the others are dead. "What happened here?" He saw Ara on the floor and the Corrupted Destroyer aiming his cannon to her. "Father? Don't do that please. Ara?" Helputt laughed. "Now. DIE!" He saw Ara smiling at him. Then he screams. "NOOO...!"

* * *

><p>"ARA!" Chung waked up. "... Nightmare huh?" He noticed it's already evening. He walked down the stairs and he cook food for himself.<p>

"I'm sure Elsword is training with his sister right now." Chung smiled. "Now... My plan for the rest of the day is to train here, im sure she won't let me go to that place again, or else she won't forgive me." Chung is thinking about Henir's.

"Maybe... I can go to the mountains like I always do"

Now Chung began training in the mountains for his entire break until Elsword and the others arrive.

After 1 month vacation...

Chung is at the port waiting them to arrive.

"Chung!" He saw Ara running towards him. "Ahh... A-ara w-welcome back." Ara asked him. "What did you do while im gone?" Chung replied. "U-umm... T-training?" Chung is nervous when Ara is near specially talking to her. Chung had a crush on her since they met last year, but still he cannot say his feelings to her. "Look! Here they come." Ara shouted. They wave their hands except Eve.

After the ship arrives.

Elsword asked them. "Are you guys ready?" Everyone replied except Eve. "Yes!"

"Now, let's go!" The search party continues to their adventures.

"_Father, whenever where you are I will find you. I know we will fight each other and if that happens. I will prove that your son is much stronger than ever so I can now defeat you. MyDestroyer and Freiturnier are now completed so I can ensure no one will get hurt."_

End...


End file.
